<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>actual and factual by dangercupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837725">actual and factual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangercupcake/pseuds/dangercupcake'>dangercupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Superstition Fanwork [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Superstition by Superstition_hockey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Bruises, Coming hands free, Cuddling, Getting off, M/M, superstition by superstition_hockey - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangercupcake/pseuds/dangercupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Nice bruise,” Jacks says, at the tail end of March when he walks into the bedroom. Luc is lying on his back, shirt rucked up, pressing into the bruise on his side gently. </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luc Chantal/Oliver Jackson, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Superstition Fanwork [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>actual and factual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739070">Other People</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey">Superstition_hockey</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nice bruise,” Jacks says, at the tail end of March when he walks into the bedroom. Luc is lying on his back, shirt rucked up, pressing into the bruise on his side gently.  </p><p>“It’s not bad.” Luc smiles at him, tired.  “I sort of like them.”</p><p>Jacks snorts. “You would,” but sits down next to him, pushes his thumb into the bruise, just a little. Luc closes his eyes.  Jacks keeps his hand over it.  </p><p>“Harder,” Luc murmurs on a sigh. Jacks presses his thumb harder against the bruise, a hot spot on Luc’s warm body. </p><p>When Luc tilts toward him and says, “More,” Jacks makes a fist and digs in his knuckles, and steadfastly does not think about how when he does this to himself, he’s usually jerking off. He gently but firmly rolls his knuckles against the bruise, not pressing as hard as he can, but pressing hard enough that Luc groans. </p><p>Luc is too thin right now by far, and Jacks can feel his ribs through skin, not enough muscle. He tries not to knuckle too hard into the bone, but Luc is rocking into the rhythm now, the bed moving, flowing them into each other with each movement.</p><p>“Jacks,” gasps Luc, and that’s the—Jacks knows—that’s—</p><p>There’s a wet spot on the front of Luc’s soft cutoff sweatpants. Luc’s eyes are shut tight. Jacks gentles his movements gradually, until he’s just cupping the bruise again, fingers over it like before. Luc’s breathing evens out. </p><p>Jacks waits until he thinks Luc might be asleep, or teetering on the edge of it. He needs it. Jacks can think about this later. Right now, he needs to focus on Luc.</p><p>He keeps telling himself that as he brushes Luc’s hair off his face and pulls up the blanket. </p><p>But when he goes to slide off the bed, Luc’s arm shoots out and his strong hand wraps around Jacks’s forearm.</p><p>“Where you goin’, mon chum?” Luc asks sleepily.</p><p>“Um,” Jacks replies.</p><p>“Lie down with me.” When Jacks hesitates, Luc’s hand around his forearm tightens. “You got me off, now you have to cuddle with me. That’s the <em>rules</em>, Oli.”</p><p>Jacks can’t help himself. “Oh, that’s the rules?”</p><p>“If you wanna get me off, you gotta love me deep, bruh.” </p><p>Jacks lets out a laugh that’s half disbelieving and half just genuine, stupid joy at Luc Chantal’s stupid, unbelievable, improbable existence.</p><p>But before he slides under the duvet to curl around Luc, he asks, “No sexuality crisis?”</p><p>Luc opens one eye and looks at him, managing to be withering even around his exhaustion. “Nothing about you makes me feel a crisis, Oli.”</p><p>As soon as Jacks is under the duvet, Luc wraps himself around him, pressing every part of their bodies together, not shying away from Jacks’s hardon. </p><p>“Need me to . . .” Luc’s hand drifts down Jacks’s body.</p><p>Yes. Yes, Jacks needs him to. Jacks needs this fucking <em>desperately</em>. Jacks is going to <em>die without it.</em></p><p>“No, Chants,” he says, pulling Luc’s hand up to his ribs. “Let’s sleep.”</p><p>“Gon’ get you back, Jacks. Soon as I wake up.” The sentiment is there, the statement interrupted and punctuated by yawns. </p><p>Jacks isn’t tired, but Luc’s face in his neck and heavy body over his makes it easy to fall asleep anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>baby baby baby<br/>i got so much love in me<br/>i got so much love in me<br/>oh, baby baby baby<br/>baby baby baby baby<br/>if you're gonna get me off<br/>you gots ta love me deep</p><p>--TLC, "Baby Baby Baby"</p><p>I was gonna be like "dont@me" but actually.... @ me a lot!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>